Disgaea Comrades of Darkness
by KainUltima
Summary: The story of three characters that decide to make a life of their own.


Disgaea

Disgaea

Comrades of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Prologue: Getting out

The netherworld, a once darkened world full of hatred and terror, as most stereotypical netherworlds are described. However, in one netherworld, peace and prosperity rule the land under the guidance of the three ruling overlords.

How was this managed you ask? Well, that is a rather long story and one that must be told. So please stranger, have a seat and prepare yourself for a tale of the likes of which you've never heard.

It all began three hundred years ago, during the last hundred years of one of the Mikai wars. Three renegades, a male fighter, a red skull, and a martial artist decided that they didn't wish to serve under the ruling of anybody and immediately made plans and set out to escape from their purgatory.

While they made the plan, they also took into consideration the fact they were considerably weak against even the weakest of demons, thus this led them to deciding that they would make this journey together. At first the three were just that, three people with the same idea. But realization came to them and they realized that they would need each other to make their plan work.

So one night…

"Damn it Ashton, hurry up!" Randy, the martial artist, grumbled out as he slid down to hide behind a small wooden barricade made for blocking against archers. The red skull grumbled as he finally managed to make it over towards the same barricade while panting lightly. Skulls were not known for their physical strength, so it was no wonder he had trouble running to keep up with the two far tougher members of the team.

Kain put his hands over Randy and Ashton's heads and pulled them down under the barricade as a Heavy Knight made his patrol rounds. His stats were at least four digits with his level being around the hundreds. They were only level one characters with stats that went no higher than thirteen, to get caught would surely mean to die here.

Just as the knight turned off and went down a separate road, Kain immediately picked up Ashton and began to run at a feverish pace with Randy right behind him. It wouldn't do to have Ashton get caught and if they had to carry him the whole way…then so be it.

Just as they made it to the lookout tower, they paused under it and Kain handed Ashton over to Randy. "We'll take turns carrying him out of here since he isn't as physically adept at this as us. But first things first, we need to find a way out of here." Just as he had finished that sentence, another patrol of knights walked by. "Damn…there's just way too many of these guys. We need to find some way of getting out of here." Just as Kain finished that sentence, he saw what appeared to be a prisoner holding bay off in the distance. There were two guards there, but they were taking turns dozing off while one guard kept watch.

"Perfect…we can sneak inside and maybe take some weapons and armor." Randy stated as he began to search for a way inside. Kain took a quick look around and just as the last patrol guard walked away he put his plan into action.

He immediately ran out towards the two prisoner guards and jumped up over him onto the roof of the building. The one guard that was awake looked up only to get a foot in the face before he was picked up and tossed into his sleeping partner. The two-fused together becoming one character that may have been stronger but was still sleeping.

Randy ran over and put Ashton down as they opened the door and went inside. Once inside they found many people locked inside the cells but also they found a few chests. Quickly cracking open the chests, they found a common sword, axe, lance, bow, a wooden staff, sweatbands and a few pieces of leather armor and a common orb.

Kain grabbed the weapons and quickly favored the sword, also grabbing a piece of leather armor. Ashton grabbed an armor and the orb along with the staff while Randy settled for the sweatbands and armor. Just as they were about to leave, Kain turned back around and quickly began to mess with some of the prisoners' locks.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as he prepared himself for combat. "Distraction." Kain mumbled before he simply used his sword and slashed apart all of the locked doors. The prisoners immediately began to run outside and took little to no care for what they began to do, whether it be running aimlessly or attacking nearby soldiers.

"Now's our chance!" Kain said as Randy picked Ashton back up and began to chase after the fighter who had made a mad dash towards the main gate. Just as they were approaching, four guards suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Halt right there! You aren't going anywhere!" one guard said as he readied his lance. Kain narrowed his eyes and took a quick glance at their stats. Unbelievable. Luck was on their side as whoever was running this camp had put four level three guards in front. Sure they had superior weapons and armor, but Kain knew they could take them.

"Let's do this!" Kain said as he got into a ready stance as Ashton was put down and immediately began to chant a fire spell. Randy charged forward and began to attack two of the guards at once while Kain handled two with Ashton acting as their backup.

The guards were putting on quite a fight, but after Kain managed to slay one and leveled up, it became almost too easy as he'd weaken one and let Randy or Ashton kill him, allowing them to grow stronger as well.

Finally there was one guard left and he was pretty beat up. "Tower attack!" Kain shouted as Randy and Ashton leapt onto Kains shoulders and Kain kicked the ground, causing a tremor to shoot the guard up where Randy hit him up and Ashton knocked him back down.

The guard was defeated and the three quickly ran outside the gate and off towards the unknown. None of the three knew what the future held in store for them.

End Prologue

So how'd you like it? I was in a bit of a rush with the combat part, as I didn't really know how to go about properly portraying them. After all, they are just starting out. I promise though, the next fight will have more detail.


End file.
